commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Direct Messenger 88
The Direct Messenger 88 is a commentator who popped up out of nowhere in February 2017. He started up his channel in 2016, originally hoping to post reviews under the name of JoshTheCelluloader. However, after 5 months of regretfully uploading actual meaningless shit, he switched over to commentaries. Ever since then, he has been semi-successfully trying to grab the attention of the cc in order to ignore how much of a loser he actually is. Despite having started commentaries in 2017, he was unknowingly friends with people in the cc for a couple months before then. History He started up his channel in 2016 in order to end his depression. He discovered a YouTuber named Bobsheaux and entered an admittedly terrible review into his Guestsheaux initiative. He wasn't exactly one of the most talked about, but he did start gaining subs soon after. From November to January, he inserted himself into the review community and made a shit ton of friends, acquaintances, and subs. Certain drama with a small community within the review community caused him to leave reviews. He originally was going to take a break from ANY content until he could finally get a microphone, but promptly found out about commentaries from Brainulator9. In February, he made a commentary on Nihilistic Snake that somehow managed to get views and subscribers. It gained him attention from some of the CC, as well as The Alt-CC. A couple weeks later, he managed to get onto a Youngbloodfantasy91 stream. In March, he made another commentary, which while not as popular as his first, is objectively a better commentary. Later that month, he saw an ad on the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators channel and hit Snake up on Skype. Luckily for him, he was able to get in with no voting needed, and it became a turning point for him. Even later that month, he created the commentary group, Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers. The group was made so that C-listers could improve their craft. In April, he was asked to join The Commentator's Court and obliged. However, a few days later, he left and kicked BlazeofArcana from C.A.N. for stealing the points that he had written for their co-op. He would end up lashing out at Blaze for this, resulting in the video getting deleted. However, Blaze alerted him over Skype about the imminent deletion, so he managed to get fellow C.A.N. member, NaiTaiDai, to download the video. He then re-uploaded it. Cl0wn-DUD3 promptly did so a couple minutes afterward, and The Illogical Reaper did so on his gaming account replacing the avatar with Flowey. This incident resulted in a one-sided feud with Blaze, and Blaze would receive a shit ton of backlash for it. NaiTaiDai then suggested a live commentary on the video. However many problems plagued the stream and it ended up turning into a disappointing and cancerous shitshow. It a fit of confusion and annoyance, DM would end up blocking Dillin Thomas, Illiniguy34, and PrtyKtty97. He did end up unblocking them after about an hour, but the damage was still done. The stream was so unbearable, that he disliked it, brought Blaze back into C.A.N., and rejoined T.C.C. The Blaze feud happened all in the span of ONE DAY. A few days later, he quit SOC, TCC, CDI, and CAN, as he felt dissatisfied with himself as an individual commentator. His lack of self-worth and the ever present feeling of self-doubt has made it so that he's stopped attempting commentaries until he can get the right equipment. A few days later, he decided to start doing commentaries on DeviantART, a they were only required to be written. His first one was on Azelf101 commentary on Obscurian. This commentary also put him into the Joshua Tree, despite not wanting to be apart of it. Unlike his first two commentaries Josh actually felt as if he accomplished something, as Azzy ended up disowning her video after having read his response. He finally got his wish for some criticism when Flames of Insanity did a commentary on him. Unfortunately, flames never told him, and he only found it by searching his name. Avatars * Ren (DearS) * Maya Jingu (Burn-Up W and Excess) Planned Avatars * Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) (Main) * Thugnificent (The Boondocks) (Main) * Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) (Main) * Numemon (Digimon) (Main) * Female Buu Fan Art * Lil Dicky (Professional Rapper) * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Gerald (Hey Arnold!) * Dib (Invader Zim) * Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Cool Cat (Cool Cat Saves the Kids) * Bosko (Looney Tunes) * Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) * Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) * Noodle (Gorillaz) * Monkey (Alternative Account) * DatDamnMonsterFish (There's Nothing Out There!) * Monster (Mortal Kombat) * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) People He Commentated On * Nihilistic Snake * The masked reviewer * Azelf101 (DeviantART Commentary) People Who Commentated On Him * Flames of Insanity Trivia * Is one of the youngest members of the CC at 14 years old. * This guy takes the cake for being one of the laziest and hugest procrastinators ever. * Thinks his voice sounds like a robot, so he tries to add more emotion. * His Numemon avatar was inspired by the commentary Azelf101 did on Dicksponge Ent. He doesn't watch Digimon, nor does he want to. * Will act like a furry, gay, or autistic since he likes being weird. (Tho, these statements are almost undeniably true) * Considers his friends of the CC to be Brainulator9, Kurome Towa, The masked reviewer, SereousGamer33, Discount, Cl0wn-DUD3, and BlazeofArcana. * Was introduced to the CC by Brainulator9 and The Cartoon Critic. * His favorite commentators (A.K.A. Senpais) are Doodletones, Rion "Rhino" Mills, Dicksponge Ent, Kurome Towa, BlazeofArcana, Nebula Badger, Youngbloodfantasy91, Illiniguy34, MidnightAnubis, Ponder Sprocket, and Just a Robot. * Is fully aware of the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators poor quality commentaries, but willingly ASKED to join. He was also asked by BlazeOfArcana to join The Commentator's Court. Needless to say, he has little to no standards. * Founder of bottom barrel commentary group, Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers. This group has the same little to no standards mentality, despite it's members (notably NaiTaiDai) desperately craving standards. * Despite BlazeOfArcana having stolen some points for his upcoming Nebula Badger commentary and the original name for one of his alt accounts, he is still friends with him. Again, standards don't exist for this guy. * He likes music and women (somewhat bisexual). * His computer broke and he doesn't have a microphone, so he, for the most part, can not make videos on his own. His biggest pet peeve about the CC is that they complain his uncontrollable mic quality (I am broke, you weebs). * Is trying to cut back on giving out too much personal information about himself, so as not to get too emotional over internet relations. * While he doesn't usually listen to artists, he does have 4 favorites. Those being Depeche Mode, Billy Idol, Gorillaz, and Lil Dicky. * Hosted probably one of the worst live commentaries of all time. Making it so potential members of C.A.N. (Azelf101 and Dicksponge Ent) run for the hills. * Likes to self-deprecate, despite people probably laughing at him and not with him. * Pretty much desperate for ANY kind of criticism. * Will have explosive orgasms if mentioned in ANY video. This is best demonstrated in the comments of Doodletones commentary on MegaDoopTV. * Did not create the history section of this article with paragraphing in mind, but he is too lazy to fix it. * His original commentary name was CellSDJoshua, but quickly changed it in fear of cancer. * Prefers to be called Josh or DM88, despite Josh not being his real name. * People end up calling him either Direct, Messenger, DM88, DM, Obscurian, or Josh. Category:Teenagers Category:Canadian Commentators Category:Autistics Category:Bisexuals Category:Commentators Category:Anime Commentators Category:Males Category:S.O.C Category:Wikians Category:Reviewers Category:C.A.N. Category:Niggers Category:Non-Autistic Supremacists